


from yesterday

by cloudnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dont read if u want a happy ending, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, he is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from yesterday

"I don't wanna break up with you."

His hand is moving through his shirt, he can feel his fingers crawling up his skin, scratching, burning his touch onto him.

"So cold. You were never so cold."

"People change."

He doesn't believe that.

"But I'm still the same."

"Are you?"

He doesn't know.

"I just-" He looks at him, looks at the pale creature besides him, the reflection of one he loved so much. He looks so much like him and at the same time, he doesn't. 

"I want to-I want to touch you, Koushi...I want to trace my hands on your body, feel your lips on mine, feel the air leaving your space, giving me your all..."

He laughs. And it sounds nothing like him.

"You would have never said something like that before."

It's true, yes it's true. People do change. He's changed. But Koushi hasn't. He can't have changed. In his mind, he's still the same.

"I'll warm you up, I'll fix you..."

"Daichi."

"Let me get some blankets, some tea..."

"Daichi."

"I should have some gloves around, a scarf..."

"Daichi."

He listens. 

 

 

"I'm not here anymore."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tears wouldn't stop. 

 

 

 

But he wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
